We're Content
by MarkScyther
Summary: Trying to get through life making a decent living, Len, a twenty-four year old decided to go back to school to try to get an associate's degree despite his opposing views about school. But with him in the process of asking for favors that'd benefit him, he gets a little more than what he bargained for from a particular bluenette. From favors to feelings, he'll get it. KaitoxLen
1. Chapter 1

I've decided to stick to "slice of life", and starting a new story should help.

I tend to always stick to "Vocaloid" because the characters are very universal to use in stories, compared to regular anime characters who fully has a set personality and back story. It really make things flexible. I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

_We're Content_

_Chapter 1: Importance_

_Len's P.O.V._

_1:13 p.m._

* * *

"_To learn to be sympathetic is one step that can either gain a bad or good reaction. The reason why I say this is because people tend to feel bad for others, but it is only when an individual has pride that misconstrue sympathy as a sign that makes it seem like others are percieving them as weak, causes them to take it the wrong way. When this happens, it is then realized empathy is what is needed." _The professor began to explain as he walked across the room, eyeing each one of us as we each began taking down notes.

`I've been taking this class for almost two months, and it's crazy because I still feel so far off. ... Not in a sense of me not getting the material, but the fact that I feel like I don't know what the hell I'm doing all the time.' I silently thought to myself as I clicked my pen and sat it to the side of my notebook, peering at the professor through the lens of my glasses. `I knew that I wasn't the type to see what was the sense of going to college to do the same stuff I did in high school; so I managed to take a simpler route and got a quick license in counseling adults part-time. ... Now I'm going on twenty-four, barely making a living.'

`I've decided to attempt going to college now that I have a little extra money to afford a few classes; hopefully to get an associate's degree in Therapy. It sucks to know a bachelor's is always _Wanted, _but it's so expensive, and I wasn't smart enough to earn scholarships after high school. ... It's all a financial setup.'

As Professor Kamui wrote the new assignment on the board, he turned on his heel to face everyone and said, "Alright everyone; your new assignment is to read over chapter six in your Psychology book, covering on how to detect emotion through body language. There won't be a quiz, but we will be having an open class discussion on the material. So be prepared to share your thoughts and theories. And I encourage all of you to have some discussions with your classmates." Sitting his marker down on his desk, he moved some of his bangs away from his face and dismissed us to go home.

Right when he dismissed us, I scooped my notebook and pen into my tan handbag, and quickly stood from my seat to make my way out the class.

As usual, my friend, Gumi, rushed over next to me so we could walk out the class together.

Typically we sit on opposite ends of the class because we know we'd talk to eachother throughout lecture, and would prefer not to tick off the prefessor anytime soon. But I've been friends with her ever since the first day of class after we had to play "ice-breaker" with other classmates.

We happened to share many things in common; especially our views of school. Unlike me, Gumi became a college drop-out six months after she enrolled when she was eighteen. After that she had just been working at a music store for years; but it paid off since she was promoted to being the manager recently. She only decided to go back to school so she could incorporate music with Psychology; hence why she's taking the same courses as me.

But her aesthetic always matched everything she does. Many would try to bash her quietly by calling her a hippie all because she has dreads, yet I think they're pretty on her. They weren't too long; barely past her shoulders, some of her hair were loose and wavy, matching her bangs. Her hair was a deep green, yet her eyes were orange. She always wore a gold septum piercing on her nose.

Her left arm was covered in nothing but a sleeve of tattoos, whereas I only had one tattoo on the back of my neck. It was still pretty fresh since she went with me last month to go get it.

She wore a maroon tank-top that stopped mid-stomach. Her harem pants nearly resembled my own, except they were a light beige as she wore sandles that matched her shirt. While I wore or a dark brown pair of harem pants, white v-neck, and a beige boho cardigan.

"One thing I'll admit is that I love how we barely get any quizes. I feel like I'm too old to stress over stuff like that." She pipped up as we stepped outside the Psyche department. "I'm surprised you didn't put your hair in a bun today, but I dig the length of your hair." She then pointed out.

"Yeah, I got lazy. I usually keep my hair at most shoulder-length, but I let it grow too long, so it's harder to put it in a decent bun." I sighed. "Now it's down my back and shit."

"But it looks good! I think you should shave the back of your hair like those cool designs, so when you put it in a bun, it'll be easier and will look good." She suggested. _`That actually sounds like a cute idea. Besides, when I go to work, I can just put my hair down to hide both the style and my tattoo so my manager won't say shit to me.' _I briefly thought to myself.

"I'll have to set some time to find someone to do it. Most of these salons only stick to traditional designs" I rolled my eyes.

"Which is why you should check out the guy I hired a few days ago. I got to know him a little to find out his sister is pretty good at cutting peoples hair. He seems pretty chill, so I'm sure if we talk to him, he'll give you a hook-up." She mentioned. "But seriously, there's an underground indie rap show down by the Shibyua district. He told me about it and said if we go before nine, we can get in free. It'd be a perfect opportunity to talk to him, ya'know?"

"Free? ... I guess we can go. I don't really have a client scheduled for today, so it'd be nice to have some fun; especially if it's free." Tossing my hair to the side, I then dug through my pocket to pull out my phone to check the time. "We got a while till the show starts, so we can probably get some take-out and chill at my place; get a pre-buzz before we head out again." I suggested; causing her to nod her head in agreement.

"Sounds dope; oh, and the guys name is Kaito, just so you can put a name to his face for when we see him later."

_`Kaito? I'll try my best to remember, but no promises. _"Alright." Clicking my tongue, the corner of my lips tugged into a small smile as I knudged her on the side. "So! From a scale of one to ten, how cute is he?"

"Pfft!" She quickly began to laugh as she lightly pushed me by the shoulder. "I don't know what help it'd do to ask a lesbian for an opinion like that."

_`The help is the fact I need to know who I'm dealing with if I'm going to ask for free favors. I'm always on a budget just to get by paying these bills. If I need to flirt to get a free hair style, I will'_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone (who are reading this story), I'm really trying to force myself to post updated chapters. I must admit that nowadays it's harder for me to update any of my stories that aren't slice-of-life; just something I realize. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

_Chapter 2: Favors_

_Len's P.O.V._

_7:07 p.m._

* * *

_"I see you updated your playlist! Got some Rich Brian on here" _Gumi pipped up as she skipped into the bathroom, holding a can of Cranrita in her hand. I only scoffed as I eyed her while I continued to comb through my hair, standing in front of the mirror.

"Yeah, I've been really into his music lately; mostly Lil Uzi Vert, but yeah." I told her. And with that, she immediately changed the music playing on the portable speaker into _Sauce It Up, _causing me to give a small smirk as I sat the comb down on the bathroom counter. "I had a feeling you might've loved that song too! Like, for real, the minute I listened to it, I could see you playing it in the morning."

She began to snicker before she passed me the can of margarita.

"You got that right; especially when I'm on my lazy days, quote-unquote that time of the month where I feel sick and don't give a fuck about making an effort; best believe I'll be listening to this while deciding to wear a sweatsuit to work."

Right when she said that, I almost spat out the mouthful of alcohol but quickly swallowed it before another wave of laughter came.

I took one last look in the mirror, feeling good about my outfit.

_`I didn't want to try too hard with my look, so I pretty much decided to wear a pair of black sweat pants, a maroon croptop hoodie, and a pair of my maroon chucks. Not much of a difference with my outfit from earlier, but I still wanted to be comfortable.'_

Gumi kept the outfit she had on, but only changed her makeup a bit and added a dark burgundy matte lip shade to her lips, put on a pair of gold hoop earrings, and re-did her eyebrows.

"Okay, we look good, and we're on a good scale of being tipsy." I turned to her as I drunk the last sip in the can before tossing it in the trash near the toilet.

"Yup; not overly drunk, but enough to make everything fun for no damn reason" we both laughed right when she pointed it out. But it was then that she pulled out her phone from the side of her pocket and began to type away. "I'm gonna get the Uber, so we should probably start heading outside. They should be here in like, what, three minutes?"

Nodding my head, I turned off the bluetooth speaker and turned off the bathroom light as we stepped out.

_`Alright, my keys are in my pocket, phone...' _My thoughts trailed as I remembered Gumi had it. _`It should be fully charged, so I'm good.' _Taking a deep breath, I sped into the livingroom and quickly grabbed _my_ wallet off the coffee table.

Gumi opened the front door and reached towards the kitchen to turn off the last light; and with that, I hurried outside and had her lock the door behind us.

"White Prius, should be pulling up right about now." She said as we walked away from the apartments and close to the edge of the sidewalk, looking to the left to see the car slowly pull in. The man rolled down his window and said, _"For Gumi?" _

With a quick nod, she opened the door and scurried inside with me following behind her almost immediately.

Within a second, the man began driving.

The silence didn't last long once the man pulled a cord from the front and brought it to the back. "If either of you want to listen to something, feel free to use the AUX cord."

Almost immediately Gumi grabbed it and plugged it into her phone.

"Geez, took the opportunity hella fast." I snickered till she shoved me on the side.

"Shut up, besides, this night goes to our favorite song." She peered at me with a small smirk on her face, while I sat clueless.

But within a few seconds, the melody began to play throughout the car with her turning up the volume high.

It didn't take long for my eyes to widen once I realized which song she was playing.

_"I do my hair toss, check my nails, Baby how you feeling? Feeling good as Hell!" _

Lizzo began to play, causing the corner of my lips to curve into an uncontrollable big smile. "This is my song!" I nearly screamed as we both began to dance in our seats till she held an invisible microphone over to me for me to sing.

Throughout the car-ride, we pretty much took turns playing karaoke with the aux cord till the driver stopped in front of a club with multiple people standing outside. But as soon as we stopped the music we could feel the vibrations of the music from inside the club.

Gumi raised a brow as she leaned closer to look out my side of the window. "Well shit, at least we don't have to look for Kaito." She mentioned.

_`He's outside?' _I quickly thought to myself. But before I could think any further, she opened the door and pulled me by the arm to drag me out the car before giving her thanks to the driver. "W-Wait! Which one is he?" I slightly stammered as I almost lost my footing from her dragging.

Instead of answering my question, she persisted in dragging me over to him; whichever one he is. _`She's not even giving me a chance to look at him from a distance!' _I nervously thought to myself till she came to a sudden hault. And with that, I heard her say, "Kaito! What's up!"

She let go of my arm to go in for a hug.

But as she did so, I took a second to look at the taller guy in front of us.

_Part of me wanted to slap Gumi, because she knew damn well he was cute. _

His hair was a short and messy blue, and I could tell that he shaved the back although his hair covered over it. Kind of reminded me of Taeyang from the goodboy music video; almost. He had on a black shirt with a ebony Denim jacket over it. Black pants and a pair of black timbs. Before he shoved his hands back into his jacket, I noticed that his hands were tatted up.

...Just damn..

"Is this your friend?" His deep base-like voice snapped me out of my chance. His dark-blue eyes peered down at me, making me tense up a little.

It took for Gumi to scoot closer and Elbow my side for me to speak up. "U-Uh yeah. My name is Len" I then reached my hand out to him. He wasted no time reaching out to shake my hand.

"Cool. Gumi texted me saying that you were looking for someone to style your hair, right?"He then mentioned. I nodded my head in response. "Well, I can try hooking you up at my sisters shop, though I don't often bring people to her for free hookups." He clarified.

_Oh? And what's it going to take? Maybe if I have a drink with him and dance against him. Hell; it'd be a win-win situation because he is pretty damn hot._

"I understand" I half-heartedly chuckled. "Should we head in and all get a drink?" I then suggested.

Both Gumi and the bluenette nodded in agreement.

"I'll get the drinks. I heard they got these really good shots called the T.K.O., but they taste really good." Gumi pipped up as the three of us made our way inside, making sure to stay close. But once we were in, we stepped over to the side near an empty table. "Stay here! I'm going to the bar to get them!" She raised her voice so we could hear her.

And within a second, she left us alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews, everyone. I truly appreciate them, along with your feedback. Yeah, I was really trying to stir away from something typical, and would ponder "Oh, I think in a realistic term, Gumi would look cute in this aesthetic" etc, cause I seriously get tired of the whole cliche "kawaii" description lol. Anyway; enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

_Chapter 3: Drink_

_Len's P.O.V._

* * *

Gumi left the both of us alone as soon as she handed us our shots, saying something about spotting another friend over by the bar. The bluenette had only stayed and made conversation with me; neither one of us touching our drinks as of yet.

"You know that's a difficult question to ask anyone" He lowly chuckled as he leaned back in his chair. "I guess you can say I listen to all types of music, but on a regular day, I listen to oldschool tracks. Like my favorite band to listen to is Rage against the Machine. They're super raw and mix hip hop and rock while making political statements." The bluenette shared, causing me to click my tongue.

"Whoa, you usually wouldn't catch anyone mentioning that band around here-. Don't get me wrong! I know of them, but I hadn't really listened to their songs except for one." I told him.

This had only made him give another chuckle before saying, "Let me guess. Bulls on Parade? Because that's really one of their well-known song that people accidentally stumble across." Causing me to crack into a slight laugh.

_Well shit, he's not wrong. _"Mm, aren't you knowledgeable" I rhetorically muttered before I grabbed the small shot glass.

Before I was going to drink it, he rose a brow at me with a slight smirk, questioning, "Are you sure about that? That shot has a reputation."

I eyed him quietly from the corner of my eye, voluntarily ignoring his warning as I placed my lips on the rim, quickly swinging the liquor back, swallowing it in one gulp. I grunted lowly trying to ease the burn of the liquor going down my throat, but once I was done, I teasingly stuck my tongue out him.

"I got a reputation too; it's me knowing how to handle my liquor." I chuckled, yet he kept the same amused smug on his face. But once I quickly reached for his shot class and made no time swinging it, his eyes widened all of a sudden. "See?"

"You're crazy as fuck" the words loosely came out his mouth. "Look, they call that drink t.k.o for a reason, because it's only a matter of _time _before you _knock out_. But hey, do you." He emphasized before he waved his hand over to one of the nearby bartenders, asking them for a shot of patron. Once the guy walked away, he focused back on me as I tucked some of my hair behind my ear. "So before you act a fool, mind on sharing what's your favorite music?" He slyly told me.

Rolling my eyes, I scoffed. "Such a smooth talker" I sarcastically commented, making his smirk grow a little more. "But if you must know, I'm pretty much the same way; listen to just about everything. I used to listen to a lot of pop when I was younger, but it wasn't till I was seventeen that I started exploring with more foriegn music. But lately, I've been listening to a lot of trap music. Especially when I'm driving to work." I laughed near the end.

"Fuck, that's relatable. Not the job I have now, but when I was working at my last job, they always pissed me the hell off because my coworkers were always on some dumb shit. So on my way to work, I always blast my radio to some hardcore rap or trap music" He then began to laugh with me.

I nodded my head in agreement and scooted my chair closer so I could hear him better. "Same! I'm not trying to sound bitter, but I hate all of my coworkers. I work as an assistant adult counselor for a therapy agency, and I always try to tell them that they can give me more clients, but they shove in my face that I don't have a degree yet, and how I don't have all the qualities to take on certain people. ... Swear I just want to slap all of them." I briefly paused once I felt my stomach burning a little.

_`Fuck, those shots are making my stomach warm.' _I quietly thought to myself as I leaned my elbow on the small circle table.

"So it's one of _those _jobs." He responded as the bartender from earlier came over to sit his patron on the table.

I watched as he grabbed the small glass and raised it to his lips. With each gulp, his adams apple moved as he downed the liquor with ease. But right when he pulled the glass away from him, his tongue snaked out catch the remaining patron on his bottom lip, slowly sliding across.

_`Damn...' _ I watched intently till I caught his eyes snapping to me, making me quickly look elsewhere.

"Yo, are you okay? Your ass was staring pretty hard." _`Why the hell would he tell me? And I thought he didn't notice.' _I annoyingly thought to myself.

"No I wasn't. I was daydreaming." I quickly lied through my teeth.

"If you were, you wouldn't had looked away when I fully looked at you." He quickly retorted, making me hitch my breath.

Not knowing how to respond, I just stared blankly at him.

He only continued as he kept that same look on his face, "Relax, I'm just teasing." He then winked; and it was then that my eyes widened from his gesture. "So how old are you? I'm twenty-six." He then questioned.

"U-Um, okay? I'm twenty-four" I slightly stuttered once I tried to process what just happened. So I shook it off and began to shift in my chair and quickly stopped once a wave of dizziness came. _`Whoa... that's not supposed to happen.'_

"Twenty-four? Not bad. You're still a little young to be going through that type of stress at work, but I get how jobs like that are. You're qualified to be something almost equivalent, but they still sweat you about a degree." He explained. "Don't stress yourself out because of them."

It was then that I sighed and sat back. "I mean, yeah they're stressful, but the main thing that stresses me is the pay. I mean I make enough to pay my rent, utilities, and food; but it's not enough to live comfortably. Plus one of them told me that I'd look more approachable if I lost a little weight and smile more. Like seriously, fuck her."

"She said that?" He rose a brow.

Slamming my hand on the table, I nearly shouted, "Yes she did! I had to have a hard conversation with god to give me the strength to not beat her ass" The bluenette suddenly broke into a laughter, making me slap his shoulder almost immediately. "I'm serious! She act as though I'm heavy set. I'm honestly just thick around my thighs and butt, but my weight is none of her business. And in all honesty, I don't want to be the standard body type. I'm super fine with me being thick, and I'm not going to do anything about it."

"I love the body positivity thing you got going on. But yeah; I noticed it as soon as Gumi brought you over." He then mentioned.

As soon as he said that, I loosely began to snicker and grabbed onto his arm to steady myself once I felt like I was leaning too much. "Y-You were staring? Got a good look, pervert?"

The bluenette cooly smirked and slightly nodded his head. "I wasn't being a pervert, it was just hard to ignore. Especially because you're wearing sweatpants. It really brings out the shape of your ass, and I actually never told a guy that."

"Ooo, I'm special" I continued to laugh. _`Oh my god, I can't stop laughing; but this guy is sooo funny!' _

_"_And drunk. Let's not forget that" He added on. Again, I rolled my eyes at him from his comment. "Don't get me wrong, you're really interesting. A realist, in all honesty. Plus you're pretty damn cute" He then mentioned.

At this point I couldnt control my lips from smiling so much. "Mmm, you think I'm cute?" I clicked my tongue. "I wouldn't think a guy like you would compliment someone like me so openly."

"You think I give a fuck?" I stared at him wide-eyed, taken aback by his blunt response. "I go with the flow if I know I'm vibing with someone. And I don't care what people say, you're the only one I'm talking to. Others can either mind their business or get uncomfortable." He then smirked again.

_`Mm, he's a whole vibe, ... and he's real hot. And he complimented me?! Rare, rare, rare!' _

We just sat staring at one another in silence.

Within a minute, Gumi emerged from the nearby crowd with another girl. She had long blonde hair and light-blue eyes. A white crop top, black skinny jeans, and an open leather jacket. "Guys! This is my friend, Lily!" Gumi nearly screeched. "Len, you've been sitting the whole time? We should all dance! That shot got me feeling good" she suggested as she lightly punched my arm.

"I'm sure he's feeling all sorts of things. He drank two of the shots" Kaito mentioned, causing both of the girls to stare at me wide eyed. I shot a quick glare at the bluenette before I let go of his arm and stood from my seat. But soon as stood, I stumbled a bit.

The bluenette quickly stood from his seat and held onto my shoulder as Gumi cautiously reached out incase I fell. I pulled away from his grasp and steadied myself.

"Two of the shots? Len, are you crazy?" Gumi pipped up.

"No! I'm fine! Talking about t.k.o; I'm still standing!" I told her.

"You're slurring your words and stumbling." Kaito chuckled lowly to myself.

I quickly snapped back, " Says the guy that didn't want to drink it!"

"That's because I'm aware I have work tomorrow, the fuck?" He retorted.

I only eyed him and scoffed. But the longer I stood, the more it felt like the floor was swaying. _`I need to move or else I'm going to fall. We all need to' _I took in a deep shaky breath, looking around at everyone. "... L-Let's dance. I'm going to prove I got this!" I smacked my hand against the taller guys chest. He only rose his brow and shrugged his shoulders.

Gumi only dove back into the crowd of the dancing people, along with her friend. So I grabbed the bluenette by the sleeve of his jacket and dragged him into the crowd with me, following behind the other two.

The deeper we got in, the music began to change into Verified by Asap ferg; making me start twerking like Gumi to the beat as she began mouthing the words to the song. I only looked passed my shoulder to see the bluenette eye me in shock before his lips curved into a grin. So I took a step back till I began rolling my hips against him, trying to get him to dance with me. To my avail, he began to respond and place his left hand on my hip and dance.

"Ayye! That's what I'm talking about" Gumi commented as she peeped over to me and the bluenette.

The colored lights moved around the room as the bass to the music vibrated throughout the room, making me become dizzier and dizzier the more I rolled my hips against the bluenette, continuing to look at him, watching him watch me as we grinded against each other; my body becoming warmer by the second.

He leaned closer to me till I could feel his lips trace the shell of my left ear, the deepness of his voice asking, "You okay? You look like you're out of it."

"I f-feel good" I breathed out.

I hazily stared at him as his face remained close, making me turn to look at him a bit better, yet it didn't stop my head from turning. _`Oh...crap...' _Quickly grabbing onto his shirt, I stared at him as his lips moved, but I ignored everything he said, only focusing on his lips and not the sound. _` ...I hadn't met a guy in years... and this one just happens to be into me. Well I don't know. Just because a guy calls me cute it doesn't mean crap these says. ... wait, I was supposed to get him to let me have a free haircut. ... but his lips...' _I became lost in my thoughts as I gripped onto his shirt tighter as I attempted to stand on my toes, only to carefully try to reach his lips with my puckered ones.

But as soon as I closed my eyes,

They didn't open back up.


	4. Chapter 4

Merry christmas, Happy Hanukkah, etc! Hope everyone is having a happy holiday!

* * *

Chapter 3: Demon you

Kaito's P.O.V.

* * *

I had to drag this guy out the club as soon as he passed out. I figured it'd be best to let him rest in my car for a bit till he's coherent enough to tell me where he lives.

_"Yeah, I kind of warned him about taking the shot, but he did it anyway. And my manager got lost in the crowd, so I didn't really get much help on that end." _I quietly spoke on the phone as I relaxed in the driver seat, getting myself cozy as the heater began to warm the car up. The blonde was still unconscious, sleeping on the passenger side.

"You're nice; I would've slapped that dude awake and called him an Uber." Yuma laughed a little as he responded. "But seriously dude, we need to set some time aside to reach out to Yohio. He hadn't been the same since he fell into debt, and I know rumors are rumors, but I don't know what I'd do if I find out he's actually doing drugs." His voice became a little lower than usual.

I gave a brief sigh and relaxed a little more as I stared out to the window on my side, watching the different people walking up to the club.

"It's okay to be worried, man. All I can say is that you have to be prepared for the worst and don't be quick to slander him. We'll set some time to check up on him, see how he's doing, and help out whichever way we can. ... Don't be afraid. Yohio isn't that type of person, and you know it." I tried to ease him.

_It's true that Yohio isn't doing so well, but he refuse to communicate with anyone; so whether or not he's actually doing bad things or not is a mystery. But it's harder on Yuma since they've been close since middle-school. I only became friends with them later in high school, but nonetheless, it's concerning. _

"No doubt, you're right. Imma check if I can take Friday off of work, and so should you." He then suggested. But right before I could respond, my attention snapped to the right when I caught the blonde stirring awake.

"Hey man, I'll hit you up later. Gotta go." I lastly told Yuma, then cut the call off, placing my phone into my pocket as I eyed the guy on the side; slowly sitting up as he took a look at his surroundings.

Instead of saying anything, I reached over to grab the bottle of water from my cup-holder and handed it to him. "Drink some water. It'll help you flush out the alcohol a little faster." I pipped up.

He stared at me blankly for a few seconds before he cautiously took the bottle from my hand, opening it to quickly take a sip.

"... Why am I in a car?" He then snapped all of a sudden; setting the water to his side, with his light-blue eyes staring at me like daggers.

"Maybe because you passed out, and I couldn't find Gumi to take you home. Either way, she was a little fucked up too, so I doubt I would've gotten help. So I thought it'd be safer to have you rest in my car till you sober up a little bit." I briefly explained.

"Eh? How long?"

I quickly reached to check my phone real quick for the time. "Not too long, but almost an hour. Long enough for you to sober up a tiny bit."

The blonde rolled his eyes and slumped back into the seat as he took a deep breath.

"... Thanks" he lowly murmured. Loud enough for me to hear him.

I couldn't help but let the corner of my lips curve into a small smile as I watched as he slid his hand in his pocket to pull out a rubber-band; wasting no time to run his fingers through his hair to bring it up, and tying it into a sloppy bun.

"It'd be fucked up if I left you inside. Besides, I had Lily exchange numbers with me to make sure Gumi makes it back home safe sense they're still going to be in there." I mentioned. "Anyway, before I take you home, did you want me to stop by to get you something to eat?"

_I know he sobered up a little, but it's still best for me to keep talking to him in-case he passes out again. But then again, he seems pretty concious for the most part; just a little out of it._

_Len's P.O.V._

_`Gumi is going to get a kick out of this shit when we talk tomorrow, but I'm not even going to get mad like that. At least this guy had the decency to drag me to his car to sleep, even though I'm still going through it." _I quietly thought to myself as I nodded my head. _`I don't even need to look in the mirror to know that my face is probably sweaty and disgusting. ... I swear I annoy myself sometimes.'_

"Imma just stop by a drive-thru to get you something quick to eat, cause I think you should sleep for the rest of the night" The bluenette pipped up as he pressed the start button to his car; causing the engine to come on.

He gave a small smirk the second our eyes met for a brief second, making me click my tongue and roll my eyes once more. "Such a gentleman" I sarcastically commented.

"Damn right. I just love to pamper drunk acquaintances and figure out where they live" he sarcastically commented back, causing me to glare at him almost immediately as he began to drive.

"Fuck you." The words practically slipped out my lips. This had caused him to give a brief, deep, chuckle.

"Chill. I'm teasing you" He continued to chuckle. "But for real, I had fun with you before you passed out and what not. If you don't mind, I grabbed your number from your phone while you were asleep. That's only because I need to keep contact with you so I can link you up with my sister for that hair-cut."

_`Hair-cut? Well shit; at least I completed my goal tonight'_ "That's okay" I responded.

I just continued to lay in the passenger seat, watching the bluenette drive, silently. He drove with one hand on the wheel while his free arm hung over the shoulders of my seat.

As faint the scent was, I began to notice the smell of his cologne. It wasn't strong at all, but smelt very warm, and I can tell it wasn't a cheap brand since it wasn't overpowering. _`Mm, I wonder who he was trying to impress; out here smelling this good. ... Looking this good.' _

He peeked over at me in a quick glance and quickly kept focus to the road.

Clearing his throat, he then pipped up, "So I'm assuming you're not going to pull another stunt like that again, am I right?" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and sighed almost instantly. "You already know the answer, so I don't even know why you're asking; unless you're trying to be an asshole." I retorted.

This caused him to allow a laugh to escape.

"By how you look right now, of couse I know the answer" he slickly answered. I rose my brow. "But do you usually try kissing guys you barely met?" _`Ah fuck.' _ It was then that I bit my bottom lip and turned my head to face the other way. `_Now I "know" he's saying this shit on purpose.' "Or was it because you found me attractive?" _He continued to tease.

"How about you take me home?" I scoffed at the bluenette.

"I'm just saying, cause you don't seem like the type to do that to random people. Especially based off of your personality." He then clarified. This had made me turn to look at him. "... You're not sleezy. So it was because you found me attractive." He rhetorically said.

"Of course I'm not sleezy! Hell, I hadn't been near a guy like that for a few years-." I quickly stopped talking once I loosely exposed that last bit.

"I feel you. I've stuck to myself for a while too." He then said; making me take a sigh of relief. "I wouldn't really call it stress, but I get too busy with life-related things for me to even think about hooking up. ... I guess you can say tonight was the only time that I fully enjoyed myself with someone."

_`He still enjoyed himself?' _I quietly, yet briefly, thought to myself.

"... Even though you had to drag my drunk ass around and have me sleep in your car?" I nearly laughed at the end. The bluentte gave a low chuckle as he nodded his head. "Well, that's very wholesome of you." I sarcastically commented.

"And you're very funny. Cute. Got a nice ass-" I reached over to slap his lap with that last remark. He only laughed in return. "What? I'm going to be honest. Staring at it was one thing, but you grinding your ass against me was a whole different matter. I just wish you didn't pass out all of a sudden"

At this point I couldn't hold myself back from laughing.

"Can you even handle all of this?" With a click to the tongue, I leaned closer towards his side and eyed the bluenette. I sat all the way up as we came to a red-light, giving him the chance to turn to look at me.

His eyes looked like he knew I was testing him, and his smirk seemed to confirm it. "Handle?" His voice husked out, almost quietly. "And you think I won't tear you up?"

_`Ooo, I love where this is going, with his fine ass.' _I inwardly thought to myself as we continued to stare at one another.

I took a moment to look outside the window and notice the street we were on; practically being around the corner from my place.

"As much as I love playing cat-mouse with you; my apartment is to the left on the other street." I then mentioned. As soon as I did, he put on his blinker to get ready to make the turn.

"No problem. You're sexy when you flirt, by the way." He mentioned as he began driving the car once again.

It didn't take a minute for us to get to the apartment once I pointed towards the tall beige building.

He made a slow stop in the front and stopped the car.

"Thanks for the compliment. But moreso, thanks for helping me, and for the free haircut. I really appreciate it." I told the bluenette.

He only shrugged and smiled. "It's common courtesy to help someone. But maybe you can let me text you just to talk. Ya'know, get to know eachother a little better." He openly suggested.

I broke into a laugh as I unclicked the seatbelt and opened my side of the door.

"Since I owe you for helping me; I'll allow it" I then stepped out the car and quickly blew a kiss at him teasingly. "Bye~ Kaito"

He gave a half-wave as he laughed.

And with that, I closed the door and began walking towards the inside to quickly get home.

_`I'll surely call Gumi on the morning, cause I'm too damn tired. Plus I need to recover. But hell; thank god I'm getting that free haircut; "And" that guy thinks I'm cute, with my drunk ass.'_


	5. Chapter 5

I really appreciate the reviews, but moreso glad you guys are enjoying the story this far.

* * *

Chapter 5: 50/50

Len's P.O.V.

_9:02 a.m._

* * *

_"Girl, I totally knocked out the minute I got inside my room. I didn't even take my clothes off or wash my face" _I spoke into the built-in microphone to my earphones as I leaned against the kitchen counter, watching the coffee drip into my mug from the coffeemaker. _"I was mad at how gross I looked when I saw my reflection the bathroom, but that's what I get."_

"Although I didn't go through the same feeling, I can relate about not washing my face. The make-up around my eyes smeared while I was asleep! I looked like the raccoon I saw that time when I took out the trash at night" Gumi had then began to laugh. "I think our mistake was forgetting that we drank a little before we came to the club." She then said.

I gave a small sigh as I straightened my posture, shoving my hands into the pockets of my black sweatpants. I took a quick shower almost fifteen minutes ago, and I didn't want to wear anything serious. So I stuck to wearing sweats and one of my dark-grey midriffs, with my hair in a sloppy damp bun.

"I couldn't agee more" I rhetorically said, pressing the off button to the machine. "But girl, your little employee" I paused for a moment once a laugh slipped out all of a sudden, "He should get promoted just for dealing with me being drunk."

Gumi almost immediately responded with, "Do you realize how bad I feel?! I called him to apologize after Lily texted me what happened. He's nice for helping you get home, but to think that my new employee had to deal with one of my friends being drunk looks bad on me." She explained. "I'm more glad that he made sure you were safe."

_`I can already guess how much of a panic she was in when she called him' _

"Relax, we had a good time" I began to chuckle.

She didn't respond a few seconds till, "... Did you two...?" She trailed off.

It didn't take for me to hear the whole sentence for me to understand what she was implying.

So I scoffed, "I **do not **get down like that with some guy I barely met. ...No matter how handsome he is, I still got some level of class. Besides; I was drunk. That would've been a gross mess, mixed with me doing the walk-of-shame."

It was then that she broke into a laughing fit.

I only ignored her as I took my mug away from the machine and walk towards the livingroom; taking a seat on the very end of the couch.

"Laugh all you want to. I try not to catch feelings. I already have too much on my plate as is trying to be taken seriously at my job, bills, needing more money; the list goes on." I then took a sip of my coffee, then reaching over to sit it on the small glass, coffee-table.

"I'm laughing because it's always funny when you explain yourself" she started. "But there has to be something you gotta admit that you aren't telling me."

And just like that, a chuckle escaped from her quickly being persistent.

Stretching my legs across the couch, I relaxed myself as I thought it over.

"I'll admit he's a swauve type of sarcastic. Like it's not annoying, but his sarcasm is like his form of flirting. It's weird to explain, but he's natural with it-" _(Rrrr! s.f.x.) _I paused for a second once I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

I wasted little to no time slipping it out from my pocket; checking it to see that I received a text message.

Once I clicked the envelope icon, it showed that two people texted me. One showing my sisters name, and the other from a new number. `_667? Who the fuck is this?' _I rose a brow as I skipped over to read Rin's text first.

**"Hey Len, our cousin is in town, and she wanted to stop by your place to visit you. Mom thought it'd be a bright idea to all go out for breakfast. So we may be there in the next 20 min. Sorry. Tried to tell them no." - 9:26 a.m.**

And just like that, I felt the left side of my temple pulse from an incoming migraine.

"Hello? Len?" Gumi pipped up.

"S-Sorry! I got seriously annoyed just now" I heavily sighed as I pressed my fingers against my temple to ease the pain. "My sister just texted me that her, my cousin, and my mom are coming to my place so we can go out for breakfast. It wasn't Rin's fault, but more of my mom and cousin."

"Right now? They don't know how to tell people in advance?" She questioned.

"Exactly! I mean yeah, I don't have work today, but I was looking forward to rest. Plus I wanted to make some time to finish the other portion to our homework." I responded. "They're supposed to be here in twenty minutes. ... I'm not getting dressed. If they want me to go with them, they're gonna have to accept me looking like a bum today."

It was then that she laughed. "Hah! I'd do the same thing if I were you. But hey, free food. Order a lot so you can take some home as leftovers." She suggested.

"You got a point. I just hope it's somewhere I like."

Right when I scrolled through my phone to open the other message, Gumi had then said, "Well, I hope everything goes well. I have to find an outfit and head to work; so I'll text you later."

And with me giving my farewells in return, we ended the call.

I unplugge my earphones and tossed them onto the coffee-table. _`Now let's see who the hell is this 667 number.' _I quietly thought to myself as I opened the message.

**"Hey, I just wanted to check up to see if you were feeling okay? And also, if you were free to get something to eat later on; I'm off at 3. Maybe we can continue our cat-mouse game ;)" **

Immediately my breath hitched once I realized it was the bluenette from last night. `_I damn near forgot that he got my number._'

I bit my lip as I hovered my thumbs over the screen, trying to figure out whether or not to agree. It was already one thing that my family wanted to drag me to this breakfast outting last minute, early in the morning. And now I have this guy asking to get something to eat at three. ... And it's not necessarily last minute since I met him yesterday. As for my family, they had god knows long to tell me that my cousin was coming to town.

If I say yes, I can just tell Rin that I have an emergency call to work, then postpone the outting. Plus I can get some extra sleep and properly get ready for the day. And most likely it's Neru that's in town; and she's known for having an attitude._ `As if I really want to deal with her acting cocky. Especially at this time in the day.' _

The more I thought it over, the more my thumbs began to tap away on the screen.

Before I pressed the send button, I read it over, **"Only if you're going to pay. Disturbing me from my beauty rest has to cost you, hun." **

Not feeling like dealing with my family, I sent the message to the bluenette and quickly exited to text Rin that something came up. _`If they really wanted to spend time, they could've done a family dinner or some shit. Not that I don't like my family, but sometimes they don't consider people's schedule. ... Even though I wasn't doing shit today.' _

As I was in the midst of texting Rin, I quickly recieved a response from the bluenette, causing me to quickly click on the message to read it.

**"Lol, no problem. Try not to break into a sweat when I pull up; I know you think I'm hot" **

"This guy" I said aloud as the corner of my lips curved upwards. I wasted little time texting back the middle-finger emoji.

Going back to texting and sending a message to Rin, I got up from the couch and made my way towards my room, scratching the side of my ass as I yawned. _`Shit, at least I get to take a nap and still get free food. Even better, I'll get some time to choose a legit outfit for the day.'_


	6. Chapter 6

Lol, thank you for that. It makes me happy that you guys like the story. And apparently someone is binge reading my stories; and I must say that I'm not a fan of my older work, personally. I guess it's because I can't connect with them towards life (other than the shit grammar), but yeah. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 6: On the Edge

Len's P.O.V.

_3:29 p.m._

* * *

Just as Kaito said, he came to my apartment a little after three. Luckily Rin was able to help me postpone our get-together for a time later in the week. I know she knew I just didn't want to go to the outting, but she didn't question me about it; but it's mostly because she can relate to how annoying it is.

Breaking my gaze away from the window I glaced over towards the bluenette, watching him keep focus on the road.

He wore a white tank that had the Michael Kohr logo plastered on the front; revealing both of his tattoo sleeves to my surprise. _`Sweet lord, this guy just keep getting better with less clothes. Buff arms **and **they're tatted the fuck up. He just went from a snack, to a whole appetizer over night.' _I lowly hummed to myself.

He had a sleek black watch on his left wrist, black drop-crotch pants, along with his hair being combed back; showing his face even more. His eyebrows were a bit darker, but they suited him. But his jawline was damn near perfect.

"Before I forget, when you get a chance, can you tell Gumi to stop apologizing to me? I understand she feels bad, but I feel like she doesn't believe me when I tell her that I didn't have a problem with what happened yesterday." He then pipped up all of a sudden; snapping me out of my daydream.

I gave a brief laugh once I remembered Gumi's conversation earlier.

I waved it off and told him, "I'll tell her, but just ignore her. Give her about a day; she'll calm down."

He shrugged. "I guess." then peeked over to me. "It seems like you like dressing relaxed." He then commented.

He wasn't wrong, technically. I had my hair down and decided to put on my grey beanie, black and white oversized flannel-hoodie, open, black shorts that stopped mid-thigh, white shirt, gold-rimmed glasses, white-chucks, and a single thin gold-figaro chain that sat on my neck.

"Relaxed and stylish, for your information" I told him a-matter-of-factly, causing him to crack a smile. "But as far as I can see, you're over here looking some type of way." I then quickly eyed him up and down.

"Some type of way? Is that subliminal for me looking good? You think I look good?" He quickly snapped back. I couldn't help but start snickering under my breath, trying to bite my tongue to stop. "What? Were you surprised I had a lot of tattoo's?" He then questioned as he turned the car into a parking-lot.

"Let's not get cocky. And I saw the tattoos on your fingers yesterday, but I didn't expect you to have full sleeves. Over here gonna have people thinking you're part of the Yakuza." I joked, making him give a low laugh as he turned the engine off. "Anyway; what is this place?" I asked; quickly taking off my seatbelt.

He did the same and opened the door the same time as me; the both of us stepping out and closing the doors.

"Korean barbecue. Can't really go wrong with it." He quickly mentioned as I walked over to follow him towards the entrance.

_`Mmm, I seriously hadn't had korean barbecue in months! And it's always all you can eat' _I thought to myself as I began to smell meat cooking the minute we stepped inside; causing my stomach to growl lowly.

He quickly eyed the hostess and told her, "For two."

The lady wasted no time grabbing two menus and telling us, "Right this way!" Before she began escorting us to an empty booth with a grill in the middle of the table.

We both sat across from one another. The hostess sat the menu's down and quickly brought a pair of tongs out to light the grill and kindle the fire to heat it up. "Is there anything I can start you off to drink? Any selection of meat?" She then said.

The two of us odered water and agreed on brisket for the time being; and with that, the lady quickly left to put the order in.

After she had left, I looked across to catch the bluenette staring right at me. I rose a brow and scooted my menu to the side. "Something you want to say?" I told him.

He only shook his head and smirked. "What is there not to say? There's plenty to talk about." He simply responded.

I honestly couldn't argue to that. So I gave a slight shrug and responded, "...True. I guess I should ask; but what made you work at a music shop? Just for a wage?"

He shook his head once again and chuckled. "Not at all. I actually really just love music, and it'd be perfect for me to have anything music-related added to my resume. Plus the amount of people that come and go that are musicians themselves is evident. I figured I could build connections within the music scene, because I'd love to write music for muscians. Specifically for rock." He explained.

"Oh wow! That's actually pretty cool that you got a plan together, but it must be hard." I couldn't help but smile a tiny bit after hearing his idea.

"Fuck, it is! It's only because certain bands are reluctant to give it a try, or to sign the financial contract I give them if they agree to use my song. The financial part makes sense, but ghostwriters are always being used. I don't see a problem with it, but I'm not mad. I'm currently talking to an uprising band that's interested in one of the songs I wrote. If they sign my contract, I'll show them how to sing it." He laughed near the end.

_`At least he has a plan, and he's smart about it if he has contracts ready to hand out. ... Hell, it's not even usual for someone to say they want to be a ghostwriter. An author? Maybe. But a ghostwriter? Hell no.' _I briefly thought to myself as the waitress from earlier sat our glasses of water on the table, along with the plates of brisket.

She told us she'd come back to check on us later, then left.

Instead of waiting for the bluenette, I grabbed one of the plates and dumped the meat onto the grill in a hurry; letting my hunger take over. He just sat and stared at me as I grabbed the other and dumped the rest onto it as well, setting the plate aside, and grabbing the tongs to stir the meat around.

"Damn, hungry much?" He made a slick comment.

I only paused to stick up my middle finger, rolling my eyes at him.

This had only made him laugh even more. "Relax; I'm just teasing you. You're spicey as hell" he commented.

"Then drink your water if you can't handle the heat." I quickly retorted; biting my tongue to hold back a laugh as I peeked up to see him raising a brow at me.

"You've no idea what heat is till I deal with you" He then began to smirk, catching my attention once more. "Telling me to drink water; you might need an extinguisher for my type of heat." And with that, I caught the site of his tongue roaming across his bottom lip, quickly.

_`He most definitely got some type of heat; over here about to make me fan myself. Especially with him licking his lips like that, mmm~' _I lazily dragged the tongs across the grill as I eyed the bluentte intently. _`I'm hungry for this food, but he's making me thirsty for him. Hell, I'm not that easy though.' _

Once I saw that the brisket was pretty much done, I scooped some of the meat onto my plate and then handed the tongs to him so he could grab his portion.

**33 minutes later**

For the most part of our time at the restaurant, we mostly just ate and talked a little more about our jobs, school, and every other basic icebreaker question; even shared some occasional laughs here and there.

"I'm telling you, my parents were livid as hell when they found out I immediately dropped out from the university. Like my mom called me, cursing her ass off about what I did; but how the fuck was I going to pay off that tuition? There was no way in hell I was going to fall in debt for a school I didn't give a shit about." He laughed near the end as I joined him. "My dad just completely stopped talking to me, and I honestly didn't care. Any parent that's into politics try to hide any negative shit in their record. So I basically had my family cut ties with me all because I dropped out, began to get tattoos, etc."

"But you would think since your dad is a politician, he would cover your tuition cost, right?" I questioned.

"Exactly, but he's a bastard." He laughed. "But hey, I'm satisfied with the way I am. I could never imagine myself being professional and peppy."

_`Neither can I. Especially now that I see how sexy this guy is' _"Yeah, the way you are, even though I've spoken to you for two days so far, is very laid back. Not a bad kind of laid back, but you're very open." I told him as we waited for the waitress to come back with his credit card.

"Pretty much"

As soon as the waitress came back with his card, we finally got up from our seats and made our way towards the exit.

Right when we stepped outside, he nudged me on my side and said, "So, should we hang out a little more? Or would you rather I dropped you off back home?"

I teasingly nudged him back and shrugged before we got into the car as soon as he unlocked the doors. It took us little to no time to buckle ourselves in. "Well I could really go for a hot bath to soak." I mindlessly said.

"Oh yeah? Maybe we can hit up a hotspring and get to know eachother, ... minus our clothes" The bluenette dangerously husked, but in my mind, it was like he called out to me in a deep, laced, purr.

_`Mmph! He could talk to me all day like that, and I'll just sit here looking at him like god called my name, like an idiot.' _"Pretty bold to suggest on a first date. But it was a nice attempt." I nearly chuckled once I saw him give a fake dramatic hurt-expression.

"Well at least you considered this a date" He then pointed out; almost making me hitch my breath. He immediately caught my reaction and smirked. "No take-backs"

I eyed him quietly for a moment before I slapped his shoulder and rolled my eyes. "Just shut up and take me back home."

"Don't act cold; you know you're feeling me" he began to laugh as he started his car.

"And how do you know that?" I leaned a little closer towards him and poked his bicep, eyeing him.

"Why wouldn't I? You tried to kiss me last night while you were standing on your toes" `_Why the fuck would he bring that up all of a sudden?!' _I immediately backed up and snapped my gaze towards the window; trying my hardest not to smack ny hand on his mouth.

"I was drunk, you prick." I lowly murmured.

"And I was sober, getting ready to try those lips. Too bad you passed out." He then husked cooly to me. "But we'll speak more about that later when I text you."

I couldn't control myself from bouncing my knee as I listened to him. `_...Damn him. He's teasing my ass like it's nothing.'_


	7. Chapter 7

I've been trying to remind myself to update now that I have all this time, since a vast majority of us are on lockdown (And I do hope everyone is safe). Please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: Politics?

Len's P.O.V.

10:22 p.m.

* * *

My focus was on my phone screen as I sat back on my couch, keeping an earphone in my left ear; speaking to Gumi as I continued to scroll through TokiGram. _"Dude, I tried to split some time to work on our homework, and it's seriously not even that hard." _I nonchalantly told her. _"I didn't finish it right away because I got too tired and took another nap, but I'm just throwing it out there."_

"I figured. I went over the section he told us to go over, and either we're too smart, or he really tried to make it seem like it was hard when it's not" she snicked through the phone. "But seriously though, how did your date go? You didn't text me a damn thing all day."

"Sorry" I murmured. "I've actually been tired all day, so I didn't really get a chance to talk to you about anything except now. But overall, lunch was cool. We mostly talked about our jobs and a little about our family. Apparently his dad is into politics; I wouldn't know right away who he was because I like to avoid that type of stuff."

She gave a slight grunt before saying, "Politics? How? Kaito doesn't look like he's associated with a family such as that; no offense towards him."

I sat my phone down for a second and began laughing. "He really doesn't, but I believe him because he said he voluntarily decided to do his own thing. It's not like he has a choice anyways. You can't really have this political image and have a ... hot, rebellious looking son compared to your other kids."

"I know he has a sister, but does he have a brother?" She then questioned. My eyes widened all of a sudden once I realized that he does have one.

"He does! We should stalk them online and see what they look like, cause last time I checked, he mostly post pictures of him being out, with his friends, and like one picture of his sister." I then mentioned as I hopped on my phone once again to start typing in his name on the web. "Not trying to say I stalked Kaito, but I was a bit curious." I murmured underneath my breath.

"Don't feel bad. We all lurk sometimes" she snickered.

Almost immediately as soon as I typed in his name, an article regarding his father popped up. It was a stern looking man with deep-red hair, matching his eyes, neat and shoulder length. A woman held his arm, close at his side. She had the same hair and eyes as Kaito, matching his sisters features as well. Her hair was placed in a neat bun, glasses on the brim of her nose, a very light shade of pink on her lips to compliment her gentle smile. _His parents look like they're elite.' _I couldn't help but think to myself as I scrolled down to read the headline.

_"Akito Shion celebrates the opening of the new grove in the 88th district of Japan, bringing in a rounded estimate 62,000 new job openings for the working-class."_

"His family is rich, without a doubt." Gumi had finally pipped up. "In all truth, I wonder why he would allow himself to get disowned. He could be relaxing at home and go to school full-time instead of working a minimum-wage job; so I can only assume that there's a deeper reason. It's not like either one of us has the rights to ask him. We both still barely know him, ... along with others too, apparently." She then said, making me question her.

"What do you mean_ "others" _?" I rose a brow.

"If you scroll down a bit, there's another article that talks about his second son; assuming it's Kaito. It's more of rumors speculating around him and his family. I guess his dad told the media that he's supposedly studying abroad, but the media is pushing that it may be a lie, and that his dad has some secret. Like even when you type in his dads name, it shows pictures of him and his wife; even Kaito's sister and the other brother, but not him." She paused for a second. _Although Kaito told me a bit about him and his family, it still seems as though there's a deeper reason. Especially now that we're kind of snooping around for information.' _I couldn't help but get off the internet once I heard the information, because Gumi was right.

_I don't feel like it's my place to dig this deep. As much as I can play around and be sassy, I wont push something he doesn't want to talk about on his own free-will.' _

I took a deep breath and exited off the internet. "Well whatever happened, it's damn sure not our business." I then said. "Anyway, speaking of family; my mom totally texted me an hour ago about me not going with them for breakfast. Like, it's not like I'm avoiding them, buuut, I'm too busy being an adult." I then laughed .

"And being an adult consists of you cursing when you have to wake early, drag yourself to a shitty job, attend some classes that costs money in order to leave your shitty job, getting drunk with your bestfriend every Margarita monday, and not getting laid-" Gumi sarcastically pointed out.

I only scoffed and leaned back in my seat. "You forgot to mention me struggling to pay bills" I then added on. "I hate to say it, but I think I should get a side job. It's really not fun forcing myself to be a cheapskate."

"Well, it's never fun penny-pinching all of the time, Len. But you always know that if you need some extra cash, I can have you working around the shop on your spare time." She then told me. But right before I can say anything, she continued. "And no. This isn't some way to get you and Kaito to be closer. When you two work together by coincidence, just keep it work-related. Focus on your bills and that's that."

I couldn't help but sink a little lower on my seat and sigh. _'... I know getting another part-time sucks, but I'm really not in a position to complain.' _And with that thought lingering, I agreed. "Alright. I'll text you my schedule so we can work around it, but for now, I need to get some rest for tomorrow. I have work early in the morning and I gotta make sure to catch the bus on time."

"You know you could try asking Kaito for a ride since his shift isn't till the afternoon" She tried suggesting.

Almost immediately I scoffed, "The fuck I will ask for a ride from him! I don't want him thinking I'm comfortable with him like that."

It was then that she scoffed back, "Len, I'm 100% sure you're going to wake up and still be tired to the point you'll change your mind about it. And you need to stop playing hard to get. You two already are showing some signs of chemistry."

"You call me being drunk and hanging out with him after having a hangover, chemistry? Well then my zodiac sign much be a whiskey bottle, and his a 300 mg ibuprofen" I snickered. "But seriously, I'll talk to you once I'm on my break tomorrow." I then said. And with that, she said goodnight before hanging up the phone.

'_A ride to work? Yeah right?'_

_**6:03 a.m.**_

_I'm so mad at myself, I'm so mad at myself, I'm so mad at myself._ I annoyingly held the phone up to my ear as I sat up in my bed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

**"...Damn, do you know what time it is?" **His deep, tired-filled voice said to me as he finally picked up the phone.

It took all of me to take a deep breath and say, "...I was kind of wondering if you mind giving me a ride to work. I forgot to go to bed early and I really need time to get ready without being late."

It felt like rocks being thrown at my chest as I uttered each and every single word. _'Ugh, this is the fucking worst. I wouldn't even be calling him if Gumi didn't pop the damn idea into my head. But she was right. I'm tired as living hell!'_

**"I mean I guess, but just a heads up, can you call or text me the night before? Or were you too shy to ask me when we were out together?" **I sensed the smirk through his voice.

I rolled my eyes as I leaned over towards my nightstand and turned the lamp on. "I'll be ready in thirty minutes." And with that, I hung up immediately.

_He's even ready to tease me early in the freakin' morning._


End file.
